Consciences , consciences
by JesseLelfe
Summary: Quatre , en cours de philosophie , s'ennuie . Mais grace à un évènement et la présence de ses consciences , il va avoir une occupation qui va le détourner de son ennui ... aucun rapport avec Noël , même si c'est l'époque ...


Titre : Consciences consciences …

Auteure : Moi _qui d'autre ? lol_

Couples : 1x2 et 3x4

Commentaire : Je sais , c'est Noël en ce moment, on s'attend plutôt à des fics de Noël , mais bon … C'est vrai que je dois être un peu hors normes sur les bords …

* * *

Vendredi 21 décembre 2007 , 10h20 , pendant un cours passionnant de philosophie

Pfff … J'en ai marre … Mais pourquoi l'heure n'avance pas plus vite ?! Ça fait des siècles qu'on écoute ce cours barbant , mais l'horloge accrochée au dessus du tableau _pour donner au prof l'illusion que des élèves l'écoutent, surement … _indique que cela fait seulement 10 minutes qu'on est entrés dans la salle de classe [Note : la fin de la récréation est à 10h10 . Mon Dieu , si vous m'entendez , faites moi sortir de cet affreux calvaire ! Peu importe comment , tant que cette souffrance est abrégée !!!

Oh ? On frappe à la porte … Tiens , mais qui voilà donc ! Ce très cher proviseur …

Proviseur : Bonjour ! Nous avons reçu aujourd'hui un nouvel élève , qui désormais fera partie de votre classe ! Je sais que c'est le dernier jour de cours avant les vacances , mais il a tenu à assister aussi tôt que possible à ses cours et ainsi à faire connaissance avec ses nouveaux camarades de classe .

Prof de philosophie : Bienvenue parmi nous . Il y a une place à coté de M.Winner , tu n'as qu'à y aller …

Le nouvel élève : Euh … Excusez moi , mais **qui** est M.Winner ?

Prof de philosophie : C'est le petit blond dans la rangée à coté des fenêtres , celui qui est en train de dormir lamentablement contre le radiateur ...

Ah oui , j'ai oublié de préciser que ce professeur est aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison , et que l'élève qu'il est en train de dénigrer , là , c'est **moi** . Il m'a pris en grippe dès le premier cours , quand je lui ai dit que j'étais arabe et qu'il ne m'a pas cru _il ne me croit toujours pas d'ailleurs _parce que je suis blond et pale comme un européen .

Le nouvel élève vient donc s'installer à coté de moi , un petit sourire en coin aux lèvres qui ne me plait pas trop . Il sort ses affaires et me demande ce que nous sommes en train de faire . Je lui réponds que personnellement j'étais très occupé à dessiner parce que ça me soulait et que je doutais qu'il y ait dans la classe une seule personne qui ait suivi le cours . Il a alors sorti une feuille et commencé à prendre des notes sur ce que disait le prof , comme un élève sérieux qui écoute le cours _faut pas croire , je suis sérieux moi ! La philo est simplement l'exception qui confirme la règle …_

* * *

Vendredi 21 décembre 2007 , 11h05 , pendant un cours passionnant de philosophie

Allez , courage , encore une heure à tenir ! J'en ai tellement marre que je commence à regarder partout autour de moi : Julien qui ronfle , Amélie qui semble détailler les fesses de son voisin de devant comme si c'était d'une importance capitale , Marine qui regarde un point invisible du tableau avec un air absent , Laurent qui lit son manga sous la table , et … mon voisin de table , toujours en train de noter consciencieusement ce que dit le prof . Et là , un éclair passe dans mon cerveau et le grille _qu'es ce qui vous fait rire ? je dis ce que je ressens , c'est tout !_ Purée … Ce mec , c'est une **bombe** ! Je le veux !!! J'étais tellement obnubilé par mon ennui tout à l'heure que je l'ai totalement zappé , et maintenant je me rends compte de mon énorme erreur . Mais maintenant , je sais ce que je vais faire pendant le reste du cours : matter discrètement !

La mauvaise conscience de Quatre , nommée Duo : Tu ne crois pas plutôt que tu devrais te montrer plus entreprenant ?

La bonne conscience de Quatre , nommée Heero : Mais non , écoute plutôt le cours , ça pourrait te servir pour le bac !

Duo : Le bac c'est dans 6 mois , le beau gosse il est là maintenant ! Revois tes priorités mon petit !

Heero : Le plus important c'est le bac . Quand il aura le bac , il pourra aller en boite et en trouver à la pelle , des beaux gosses !

Duo : Pourquoi aller chercher à 300km ce qui est à 20cm de soit ?

Heero : C'est quoi cette phrase philosophique à deux balles ?! Te connaissant , tu dois avoir mis longtemps avant de trouver cette phrase pourrie …

Duo : D'une , si **mes** phrases sont nulles , alors ne parlons pas des tiennes , et de deux , le degré de philosophie de mes phrases n'est pas le sujet du moment alors tu remet ta scène à plus tard s'il te plait .

Heero : Mais …

Duo : Pas de ''mais'' qui tienne .

Quatre : Dites , vous voulez pas faire un peu moins de bruit ? Vous m'empêchez de penser là …

Duo : Non-non , Catchan , c'est pas parce qu'on parle que tu n'arrive plus à penser , mais parce que tu es en train de de matter intensément l'objet de tes désirs .

J'étais donc en grande discussion avec mes consciences , et accessoirement en train de matter mon voisin de table , quand celui ci a eu la **merveilleuse** idée de se tourner vers moi . Du coup , j'ai été pris en flagrant délit de mattage , et je suis devenu rouge comme une tomate .

Duo : Quatre , apprend la discrétion !

Heero : C'est le Bon Dieu qui t'a puni pour ne pas avoir écouté le cours …

Duo : Tiens , l'autre coincé ramène sa fraise …

Heero : Si tu dis ça , c'est que tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parle …

Duo : On peut vérifier ça , si tu veux

Quatre : Purée , vous pourriez pas essayer de m'aider au lieu de vous faire une scène de ménage ?!

Heero : Quoi ?! Comment ça une scène de ménage ?! Et avec ce type ?! Jamais de la vie !!!

Duo : Ohlàlà , fais pas ta chochotte …

Heero : Et toi , espèce de pervers , arrête de me toucher les fesses !

Duo : Pfff … T'es pas drôle … L'autre avant toi il était mieux , avec ses airs de jeune fille prude …

Heero : Maintenant je comprends pourquoi il est parti après seulement une semaine à ce poste …

Duo : Quoi ? Je suis donc si insupportable que ça ? Adieu , monde cruel …

Heero : Non mais tu crois faire quoi , là , avec ce stylo ?

Duo : Tu sais qu'on peut tuer quelqu'un rien qu'avec un stylo ? Alors je vais me tuer avec …

Heero : Tu vas surtout éborgner le voisin de Quatre

Duo : Dis aussi que je sais pas viser !

Heero : Mais c'est exactement ce que je dis : Tu ne sais pas viser

Duo : Tu veux une petite démonstration ?

Heero : Duo ! On ne fait pas ça en public !

Duo : On est invisible aux yeux des personnes autour de nous sauf Quatre , mais lui il a un peu les yeux ailleurs alors on s'en fout !

Heero : Duo , tu m'approche à moins de 20 mètres, je te met un coup de pied là où ca fait mal

Duo : Chuis maso , alors si tu essaie de me menacer avec ça , c'est raté …

Pendant que mes deux consciences se disputent , moi je suis en très mauvaise posture , les yeux fixés dans ceux de mon voisin , ou plutôt dans l'unique œil visible de mon voisin , car celui ci a une mèche qui cache l'autre . Un regard vert qui se rapproche de moi dans le but d'engager la conversation , mais avant qu'un de nous ai pu dire un mot , le prof interpelle mon camarade :

Le prof : Le nouveau , au tableau ! Au fait , comment vous vous appelez ?

Le nouveau : Trowa Barton

Le prof : Et votre prénom ?

Le nouveau : Trowa

Le prof : C'est pas un prénom ça

Trowa : C'est pas ma faute si mes parents étaient ivres quand ils ont choisi mon nom !

Le prof : on verra ça quand j'aurais parlé au directeur , M.Barton. En attendant , au tableau et que ça saute !

Il se lève et va au tableau . Là , il répond aux questions du prof , toutes aussi pourries les unes que les autres _faut voir aussi qui les pose … _Enfin , après cet interrogatoire aux allures de procès , le nouveau , Trowa , revient à sa place sans un regard pour moi . Je suis un peu déçu et me demande ce que je dois comprendre dans son attitude .

Duo : C'est pourtant clair : Il a flashé sur toi , mais le prof lui a ramolli le cerveau . Tu sais ce que c'est , de passer un interrogatoire du fou furieux !

Heero : Respecte un peu les humains , t'en étais un il y a longtemps !

Duo : Ouais , mais tu vois , j'ai évolué de la condition humaine à la condition de conscience , et c'est pas plus mal !

Heero : T'es irrécupérable …

Duo : Et toi donc …

Heero : Moi , je suis parfait , je suis une bonne conscience !

Duo : Ouais , pour ça , t'es parfait-tement coincé . Faut pas autant stresser dans la vie ! Sois zen , man !

Heero : … Duo , il me semble t'avoir déjà dit d'arrêter la moquette …

Quatre : Dites , vous voulez pas faire un peu moins de bruit ? Y en a qui aimeraient bien réfléchir là !

Duo : Ben j'vois pas en quoi tu as besoin de réfléchir , à la fin des cours tu le suis , et quand il passe dans une salle déserte tu l'y pousse et tu t'explique avec lui ! C'est pas compliqué !

Heero : Mais non , concentre toi sur tes études , c'est le plus important

Duo : Je suis sur que c'est ce que tu as fait toute ta vie et que c'est pour ça que tu est si pète sec .

Heero : Non mais tu t'es vu ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là !

Duo : Je te zutte ! Moi , ma vie , je l'ai passée à boire et à danser en discothèque , d'abord !

Heero : Et on voit ce que ça donne …

Duo : Je te permet pas !

Heero : Tu m'a demandé ma permission pour me critiquer depuis tout à l'heure ?

Duo : Je te critique pas , je te taquine !

Heero : Et je t'ai déjà dit d'enlever cette main de mes fesses ! … Eh , non , c'est pas parce que je te dis de pas me toucher les fesse que ça t'autorise à me tripoter ailleurs !

Quatre : Allez faire ça ailleurs , y a des chambres pour ce genre de choses !

DRIIING !

Duo : Ah , Catchan , tu vas pouvoir mettre mon plan à exécution !

Quatre : Mais je ne sais pas si …

Duo : Allez , courage !

Quatre : Bon , ok …

* * *

Et ainsi , je me retrouve à suivre Trowa le long des couloirs , avec les deux imbéciles qui me suivent en se disputant parce que d'après ce que j'ai compris , Duo se montre un peu trop entreprenant …

A une intersection entre deux couloirs , Trowa tourne à droite , vers les salles de lecture . Quand je tourne au coin à mon tour , je ne vois personne . J'avance lentement , faisant attention à chaque bruit autour de _moi et c'est pas simple , avec les deux abrutis qui s'engueulent derrière moi_ . Je passe devant une première porte de salle de lecture . Elle est fermée à clé . Quand je suis devant la suivante et que j'avance la main pour tenter de l'ouvrir , la porte s'ouvre toute seule et une main me saisi par le bras et m'entraine dans la salle . J'entends la porte se refermer et je me retrouve plaqué contre elle , un corps en ombre chinoise devant moi à cause des volets à peine ouverts .

Trowa : Alors , on veut jouer au chat et à la souris ?

Quatre : Euh … Désolé , je cherchais pas à te suivre , mais j'allais moi aussi en salle de lecture …

Trowa : Qu'es ce que c'est ce gros mensonge ? J'ai fait tout un tas de détours que tu n'aurais pas fait si tu ne m'avais pas suivi …

Quatre : Ah … Euh … En fait …

Trowa : Pas la peine de chercher des excuses , je ne t'en veux pas . Si tu ne l'avais pas fait , je l'aurais fait à ta place lundi de toute façon … Je n'étais pas prêt à te lacher si facilement

Quatre : Hein ? Que …

Et là , il m'empêche de répliquer en cueillant ma réponse à mes lèvres . Je le laisse alors m'entrainer vers un canapé de la salle , faisant confiance à Trowa qui me guide , sur de lui .

Et Heero et Duo , je demanderez vous ? Eh bien j'ai appris plus tard de la bouche de ce dernier qu'il avait finalement eu raison de la bonne conscience avec force d'arguments humides , doux et agités [1

FIN

[1 ceci est une référence à l'animé de **Gravitation** , un autre manga que j'aime beaucoup

Voilà , j'ai fini ! Je sais , c'est un peu plus court que d'habitude , mais j'avais une idée de mini fic alors j'ai tapé , j'avais pas envie de faire une grosse fic juste avant Noël , je sais que c'est parfois un peu lourd à lire …

Je me suis bien amusée , avec ces consciences de Quatre , mais je remarque aussi qu'on voit tellement les dialogues de Duo et Heero qu'on ne voit presque plus le couple Trowa Quatre … C'est pas non plus comme si ça me dérangeait , je ne sais pas si tout le monde l'a remarqué par mes précédentes fics mais mon couple préféré , c'est Duo Heero , donc les autres personnages , ils sont un peu là en figuration …

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu cette fic jusqu'au bout , et je rappelle pour ceux et celles que ça intéresse qu'il est possible de laisser des reviews , ça fait toujours plaisir …


End file.
